The Abandoned: Part III: The Recapture
by pkchampion
Summary: Chikorita gets recaptured by TR...the return of her old trainer..the cliffhanger to end all cliffhangers...r/r PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!


The Abandoned: Part III: The Recapture  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!!! And I don't know who does! But, just   
for the record: I HATE TRACEY!!!   
  
A/N: If you read the other Abandoned stories, you know that Chikorita,   
abandoned by Gary, was then captured by Team Rocket. It won favor, and   
escaped. But, unknown to it, a Scientist working for TR invented   
something to control TR's Pokémon. So now, Giovanni and his team of   
scouts are searching for the escaped Chikorita, to recapture and   
control it.   
  
Sentret came back as the sun was setting. She gave me half of her food,   
like always. I never went out for fear that Team rocket would find me.  
Chikorita, what if they come back? asks Sentret.  
Then you have to hide. Its only me they want.  
Yes, but what will they do to you?  
Oh, probably lock me in the room with that Charizard for about a week.   
They didn't think I was smart enough to escape Team Rocket.  
Suddenly, there is a crunching in the bushes. I hear deep voices   
yelling and coming closer.  
Hide, I say to Sentret. Team rocket has returned. They can take me.   
I won't let them get you, too! I push Sentret away and run into a   
nearby clearing.  
"Look, there it is! Giovanni, I've found it!" a Rocket calls.  
"Good. Scientist, lease put your device to good use," says that same   
cold voice from my nightmares.  
Suddenly, from behind, a man clasps something around my neck.  
"Got it," I heard a voice say. Then it all went black.  
  
I awoke some time later, in the office of the boss. He was sitting at   
his desk, reading something.  
"Hello, my Chikorita. Ready to battle for Team Rocket?" he asks.  
"Yes," I say in human speech.  
"Well, I see the language translator works. Come, we have a Gym battle   
to win," says the boss, who I somehow now know is Giovanni. He calls me   
into a pokéball, and I go without a fight. I am happy to serve him. He   
is my master, as I know no other.  
As I think this, an image flashes through my mind. A boy, about 11,   
with brown hair and triumphant, yet somehow sad, eyes, petting me for   
the last time…and I hear a name…Gary…  
That's foolish, I tell myself. Giovanni has been your trainer   
forever.  
I am released into the gym, facing my opponent, a Nidoking. I look at   
the face of its trainer, and nearly gasp at the sight.  
It is the face of the boy, the boy who I saw in that flash…Gary…no, no,   
it couldn't be. I've never had any other trainer. But he looks so   
familiar…  
"Hey, that Chikorita's mine!" cries the boy. Giovanni laughs behind me.  
"If it is truly yours, then why did it just come out of MY pokéball?"   
he asks evilly. I, too, begin to laugh.  
"Yes, boy," I say sinisterly. "How are you so sure I am YOURS. From all   
my knowledge, I am HIS. Now stay out of my way." The boy jumps at the   
sound of my talking.  
"Chikorita, use your Razor Leaf," says Giovanni calmly. He knows I can   
win.  
"Of course," I say, and shoot dozens of leaves at an off-guard   
Nidoking. It falls backwards, knocked out.  
"Very good, Chikorita," Giovanni says, obviously pleased.  
"Chikorita, don't you remember me? I'm Gary, your trainer!" Suddenly, I   
do remember, but it's not a pleasant memory.  
"Yes, I remember. I remember how you abandoned me and left me for Team   
Rocket. I'm just lucky they're boss is such a great trainer! You never   
came back for me, I knew you wouldn't, you wannabe trainer!" I say.   
Gary looks stunned, but chooses another Pokémon. This time it's an   
Arcanine.   
"Chikorita will win this as easily. Use your Hyper Beam," commands   
Giovanni, and I instantly obey. Arcanine is down before it can even   
think of an attack.  
Next, Gary chooses Wooper. I laugh, and get it with a Vine Whip. No one   
beats Chikorita. No one.  
"I did come back, Chikorita, but you were gone. I looked everywhere,   
and then heard there was trouble from Team Rocket, so I came to battle   
here. I never did find you. Until now." Gary's voice is almost begging.   
Pathetic little wimp, I think. He understands nothing.  
Suddenly, a light surrounds me. I feel myself growing, becoming   
stronger, more powerful. And resentful towards Team Rocket. I don't now   
why I feel hatred towards them. Giovanni was my best trainer. He never   
gave up on me. But yet…  
"Ah, look, she has become a Bayleef. How wonderful…NO!" he cries as he   
stares at me.  
The collar device breaks and slips off my neck. I turn on Giovanni.  
"You! You tricked me. I will never serve Team Rocket again!" I scream,   
awed that I can still speak. Giovanni pulls out a pokéball.   
"Fine, then. If we can't have you, then neither can anyone else!" he   
yells, and releases a Charizard.  
It looks at me evilly, and sends a Fire Blast straight at me.  
  
  
Well? Kinda makes you wish to read Part IV, doesn't it?-pkc  
  
  



End file.
